Desert Hearts
by The Kawaii Chibis
Summary: UsaQ YAY! Chp 9 and 10 have been uploaded! COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Hehe..I wrote another story! It's a Usa/Q-Bear story! AWW! Quatre: Konnich wa! I'm- You'er Q-Bear! We know how sweet and kawaii you are! *huggle* Quatre: Um..Enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked down the sidewalk. *sigh* "I'm so tired. And, my feet hurt, too!" she whined. *beep* Usagi looked at the screen on her *new* senshi watch. "Where are you?!" came the angry voice of Rei. *sigh* "I'm here, Rei." Usagi said, now standing behind Rei.  
Rei jumped. "Usagi! Where were you!" she yelled. "Rei, I'm here, alright!" Usagi snapped back. "Usa-chan? Are you ok?" Ami asked. "I'm ok, Ames." Usagi replied.  
"I made cookies, just for you, Usa." Makoto said, handing Usagi a plate-full of sugar cookies. *sigh* "No thank you, Mako." Usagi shooed the offer away.Everyone stared at Usagi. "Usa..are you sure you're ok?" Minako asked. *sigh* "Hai, Mina." "You sound depressed." Ami pointed out.  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at that. "What makes you think that, Ames?" "You're sighing a lot, today." Minako answered for Ami. "Just forget it!" Usagi snapped.  
"Usagi, if you're gonna keep snapping at us, than leave!" Rei snapped back. Usagi walked down the stairs and started her way home. "What's the matter with her?" Minako asked. "I don't know." Rei said, calming down. *beep* "You're 5 minutes late for class." Came the sighable voice of Usagi.  
"Why didn't you tell us!?" Minako screamed. They looked around, Ami was gone, too. ~10 minutes later~  
  
Rei speed into the room and came to a immediate halt, making Makoto and Minako run into her. "It must be the end of the world. Usagi came in early and you came in late." Mrs. Haruna said. "I'll be seeing you three after school."  
Usagi sat at her desk, talking with Ami. 'I feel sorry for them, Usa- chan.' Ami thought. 'Oh alright.' Usagi thought back. "It may be the last day of this school year, but you have one more test to take." 'Awww's and 'No Fair's were heard through out the class.  
"This will determine what will be you chibi major will be. Take your time and think about each question." ~Later~  
  
"Now, the computer has scanned these and I will pass out both, your test and what your chibi major will be." Mrs. Haruna said. She passed out the test. 'Wow!'s and 'Aww, man's were heard, evenly same amount.  
Usagi stared at her test. She, actually passed a test AND her chibi major was...a fashion designer! "YES!" she yelled. But, other's were doing the same thing. "Now, I can join Sestuna in the fashion business." "What'd you get, Makoto?" she asked.  
"A pro cook!" Makoto cheered. "Rei? Minako?" Minako looked at her test then her's, then Usagi's. "H-How'd you get that and I got..." Minako's voice trailed off. Then, she changed the subject. "Ami? What'd you get?"  
Ami smiled. "I got two C.M's. Both, fashion and medical." Rei and Minako looked at each other's test. "Political science and Accounting." Rei sighed. "Anthropology?" Minako '@@'ed. "The study of physical, social, and cultural development and behavior of human beings." Usagi replied.  
"R-Right. And Chemistry." "Wait, we all got 2 C'M's. Usagi? Makoto?" Minako asked. Makoto smiled. "Economics." Usagi stared at her's. "Music." She sighed, happily. "No fair, Usa." Minako whined.  
*RIIIING* Everyone ran out the classroom, except Rei, Minako, Makoto and some other. ~Crown Arcade~  
  
Ami and Usagi plopped down on a seat. "Hey, Usagi. Ami." Motoki greeted them. "Hey, Motoki." Usagi greeted back. "Now, what can I get you two?" Motoki asked. "A triple extra large napoleon shake!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Small vanilla shake, please." "BOO!" Usagi jumped. "AH!" The laughing of three inner planet senshi made it's way to Usagi's ears. "That's not funny!" Usagi whined. Usagi jumped again, when a hand tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Gomen, if I scared you, Usa-chan." Came the voice of Sestuna. "Oh, it's ok. So, what are you here for?" Usagi asked, sipping her shake. "I'll tell you later. Now, I think I'll have a triple strawberry shake." Sestuna said, sitting down.  
"Oh, my! The great Tuna-chan is actually gonna have a SHAKE!?" Minako jokingly asked. "Don't call me Tuna." Sestuna warned. "Ah, but she said Tuna-CHAN! Not just Tuna." Usagi pointed out. *sweatdrop* ~Later that day~  
  
"Ah.. nothin' better than sitting in the park on a nice evening." Usagi sighed. She watched as ducks swam in the little lake and kids feeding them. Usagi sat so long she fell asleep.  
*poke* Usagi scrunched up her nose. Something was poking her on the arm. Finally, Usagi opened one eye and the sight of a girl, who looked like Chibi-Usa stood there. Usagi jumped off the bench. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"It's me! Chibi-Usa! Just different." The girl replied. "Chibi-Usa? Why is your hair blond? And you have blue eyes! What happened to you!" Usagi gawked. "Well, just to let you know. Mamo-baka wasn't studying for his exams, he was leaving the continent."  
Usagi stood up. "Heh, I don't care." Chibi-Usa raised an eye-brow. "What? You're not gonna cry and kick me in the head, calling me 'a liar'?" *snort* "Silly! I wouldn't do that to you." Usagi laughed. "Hey, I have to go. But, one more thing." Chibi-Usa handed Usagi a piece of paper and disappeared.  
Usagi stuck the paper in her pocket and started home. "I wonder what that was about." As she closed the door, it seemed empty. "Anybody home!?" *silence* Usagi shrugged. "Oh, well. No youmas, parents, annoying little brothers? This is the life!" Usagi exclaimed, plopping down on her bed.  
Then, she remembered the paper Chibi-Usa gave her, and pulled it out. Usagi raised an eyebrow. "It's a poem." Reading the poem Usagi started thinking.  
~One night, safe in your bed..  
The next in the middle of tons of sand.  
Can you take what surprises await you?  
Or will you be taken down  
Even with help? ~  
  
"Weird.." Usagi said. "Maybe, it's some joke. But, 'Even with help?' What does that have to do with anything?" Thinking about this, Usagi took a shower, made herself a salad, and crawled in bed.  
"Well, what ever it is, who ever wrote it sure got me puzzled." She turned off her light and turned over on her side, falling asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enjoy? I hopie so!  
Quatre: R/R, please. He's so kawaii! *huggle* We all love you, Q-Bear!  
Quartre: Arigatou, SC-chan. All the welcomes! Now, like Q-Bear said, R/R! 


	2. The Adventures of Desert Girl, Usagi!

Hi-Hi! I know I misspelled Sestuna's name before, sorries! Just as long as you enjoy. Quatre: ... You're acting like Trowa. Quatre: .Hi.. Still acting like Trowa. Oh, well! ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*rattle* "5 more minutes, Kaa-san." Usagi mumbled in her sleep. *hiss, rattle* "Kaa-san! I'm sleepy." Usagi whined. *rattle* Usagi rolled over, opening her eyes. She found her self staring at a giant rattle snake, who was staring right back.  
"AHH!" Usagi jumped, almost, 5 ft. away. She clumsily rolled over, on her feet and ran as far as she could. *pant, pant* Usagi looked around. She was in the middle of the desert. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed.  
Looking around for anyone, at least. Sand swirled in the small breeze. Poor Usagi was left in the desert. No water. No company. Nothing but, her PJ's. ~5 hours later~  
  
Usagi was tempted to eat the next thing she saw. Which happened to be a cactus. "Ugh! I'm gonna die, out here!" Usagi cried. Then, she put her hands in her pockets. O.~ "What's this?" She pulled out the paper Chibi-Usa gave her, yesterday.  
Re-reading it, something caught her eye.  
~ ..Even with help?~ What where the chances of that in the seven heavens? Nothing! Nothing! Usagi sighed. Then, she saw a bird, perched on a cactus. 'Hey, it's food!' Stalking, Usagi stomped, making the bird jump. Which Usagi grabbed the bird.  
"Hold still!" Usagi cried. Then, she saw something shiny. Still, holding the bird, tightly, she dug into the sand and found a dagger. "What a co- wink-a-dink!" she exclaimed. Taking the dagger and *stabbing* the poor bird, Usagi sighed. "Gomen. Gomen Nasai."  
Shaving the bird, Usagi thought about *how* to cook it. "Hmmm..." Usagi looked at the cactus and then the dagger. In the process of cutting the cactus, Usagi got poked a thousand times, but made a water canteen and something to hold her found dagger.  
Rubbing two cut outs of the cactus, Usagi burned about 4 inches of her hair. 2 off on streamer and 2 off the other. Roasting the bird, Usagi started singing. "Roasted desert bird for me, none for you, just for me! *3 repeats* Yeah!"  
Then, she stopped. "I can't sing! *WAH!* Oh, well." She whined, before biting into the newly cooked bird. ~6 hours later~  
  
Usagi was exhausted. 'Left, right, left, right' she kept chanting in her mind. She had no idea why, but she got this feeling that something *good* would happen to her. "I'm going crazy, already!" she cried.  
Soon, she could see a tiny sand storm start. Usagi fell to her knees and laid down. "Somebody help me." She whined, and fell asleep. Sand swirled around and eventually, she was half way covered in deep sand. Only, her hands and head could be seen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know! I know! No Q! Bad me.*sniffle* Do you still love me Q-Bear?  
Quatre: *inching away from SC* *WAH* Now, Quatre hates me! *sobbing really hard* NOOOOO! Quatre: *pats SC on the back* I don't hate you. *beams* Isn't he just one of the most sweetest things! *huggle* Quatre: R/R, please. 


	3. Hi!

^_____^ Q's in this chp! *silly dance* YAY! Duo: What about me? You and the other's do have a part, a tiny part, but a part! Duo: ^o^ YAY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sadly, I've never watched GW, before. ;_; (Dangit!) BUT! I have read some stories. And so, I might have added, or taken some things that aren't, or where, in there. So, I made it where OZ has a secret base in the desert. *shrugs* Hey, it's a fic. You'll live!  
Quatre: ^^; On with the story. *parts curtains* Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre looked around. He had been out here almost a whole week. 7 days turning 8. Still had water, food, and clothes. OZ just had to have base out here! But, Quatre liked the desert. The other's where sent all over the world.  
Heero was sent to South Korea. Hey, he can speak Japanese, he'll fit in.  
  
Duo was sent to Columbia. Hopefully, he doesn't meet the locals.  
  
Wufei was sent to Spain. Toro! Toro!  
  
Trowa was sent to Germany. Thankfully, he can speak some German and won't insult the peoples!  
  
Enjoying the hot and sweaty weather he'd been in before, Quatre spotted some thing. At first, it looked like a yellow cactus, but actually it was a person.  
Putting a wet rag on her forehead, Quatre could clearly see, she was beautiful. Ivory skin, golden, long hair, funny style though, and the image of an angel. He couldn't see her eyes.  
Then, she turned over on her side, making the rag fall off her head. *yawn* Quatre, having some common sense, picked up the rag and placed it back on her head. Picking up the laptop, they all had been supplied with one, emailed the others.  
~15 minutes later~  
  
After, emailing the others and playing 2 games of Pac Man, Duo got him hooked on it, and 3 games of Internet Chess, Quatre turned to check on the 'angel'. Doing so, he got knocked out. Falling over, he looked something like this:  
@_@ "..Ow..." ~5 minutes ago~  
  
Usagi continued to sleep, until she just....woke up. Stretching, she thought she hit some thing, but ignored it. Looking around, she wondered, 'Where in the seven limbos am I?' When, she heard someone say, "Ow" she turned around to see... A kawaii blond.  
"Oh, Gomen Nasai! I wasn't looking." Usagi apologized, helping the kawaii blond sit up. "It's ok. I'm Quatre Winner." He said, still rubbing the side of his head. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. So, can you tell me, what in the seven limbos am I doing here?" Usagi asked.  
"Heh, I don't know. I'm out here on a trip." And, so a nice little conversation started, as they talked about different things. That is, leaving out some really secrety secrets. Of course!  
'Ah, so, she has sapphire eyes to top it off.' Quatre thought. 'Hm, he's kawaii! I think I just might like being lost out here.' Usagi thought. 'I can just see how the others would act! ^^ Hehe.' ~Tokyo~  
  
While, Usagi's having a nice conversation with a kawaii, Arabian guy, the Inners and Outers are looking for both, Usagi and Mamoru, but mostly Usagi. They had slit up, the Inners at South Tokyo and the Outers at North.  
  
"Neko-chan!" "Usa-chan!" "Usagi-mama!" "Odango Atama!" "Usagi!" "Usa!" "Sery!" Now, of course they got the strangest stares and looks. They had given up looking for Mamoru, but Usagi was more important! Her parents were gone, but she didn't go with them. So, where was she!?  
Finally, Sestuna called a meeting. "Have you found her?" Haruka asked. "Ile, I haven't, but I know some one who might know where Hime is." Sestuna replied. A pink cloud appeared with some one standing on it. "Chibi Koneko!"  
"Yep, it's me! Happy, you can tell it's me." Chibi Usa jumped off her cloud and gave them a smile, which she inherited from her future father, who they don't know about. "What happened to you!?" Hotaru asked.  
"Ah, don't worry about it. Just, think of it like, I dyed my hair and got contacts." Chibi Usa replied. "And, you're 12." Ami added. "Uh, right. So, how can I help you, peoples?" Chibi Usa asked. "Where's Odango?" Rei asked.  
^^ "Hehe, you're not supposed to know! So, I can't tell you." Chibi Usa smiled. "Why?" Minako asked. "It started when some person sent Sery-Hime somewhere. Now, we've twisted it around, so that it's a good thing." Said a little neko, who poked her head out from behind Chibi Usa.  
She had gray/purple fur with tiny black spots and blue eyes. "Is that Diana?" Luna and Artemis asked. "Ile, I'm MJ. I think you mean my sister." "SISTER!?" Luna fainted and Artemis walked off somewhere. (Duo: Shocked nekos? Oh, my!)  
"O..kay, so some person sent Usagi away and you've turned it into a good thing, right?" Minako asked. "Yeah." MJ replied. "So, where's Mamoru?" Makoto asked.  
Chibi Usa and MJ exchanged looks. "Well, in the future, he's not so 'friendly' with us." Chibi Usa replied. "What do you mean?" Michiru asked. "That means he's the enemy. Well, in the future." Came a voice. A teenage girl appeared. She had blond hair with pink stripes and green eyes. "Sakura- san!"  
"What are you doing here? Oh, I told you, time travel is complicated. But, at least you're safe. Sery-chan and Q-chan would never forgive me!" Sakura prayed. "Who's Q-chan? And who are you?" Haruka asked. "I'm Sakura, Neo-Queen Serenity's advisor and Chibi's protector. Q-chan's real name is Quatre Winner, he's-"  
"Shush!" Chibi Usa and MJ hissed. "Oh, yeah! Hehe, I keep forgetting." Sakura covered up. The senshi exchanged worried glances. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, yes. I added Sakura from my other story, 'My Winged Heart', which you should read! ^^ Mamoru: *screams like Relena* IT'S THE EVIL AUTHERESS! SAVE US! G-Boys: *shoot Mamo-baka* Shut up! Usagi: *pokes Mamo-baka* Ew..dead person on the floor. Hehe..thank you, G-kawaiis! R/R, Plz! 


	4. Busted!

Nothing to tell this time! On with the story! G-Boys: *part curtains* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the senshi 'interviewed' Chibi Usa, MJ snuck away to Rei's computer.(She does have one, right?) "That's it! You're NOT Chibi-Koneko!" MJ heard Haruka yell. "Wait!" she called. "What do you want?" Rei asked.  
"She is Small Lady! And, she can prove it!" MJ protested. Chibi Usa stood up. "Why don't you believe me? I've told you everything I know!" "Everything you're supposed to know." Sakura corrected. "You see, there's some things none of you need to know. But, you still snoop in someone else's business. What's your problem?"  
Haruka, being her stubborn self, went 'pop'. "What do you mean, 'someone else's business'?! Our hime IS our business!" "Yeah! You have no right to say, our hime has nothing to do with us!" Makoto added.  
Sakura sighed. "You still don't get it. I'm telling you one more time." She grabbed Chibi Usa's hand. "You're digging into dangerous information that could put all of you into danger!" "So, don't go looking for Momma!" Chibi Usa added. As feathers surrounded them, Sakura tossed something to Michiru.  
Everyone crowded around to see what it was. Michiru read it aloud.  
"~One night, safe in your bed..  
The next in the middle of tons of sand.  
Can you take what surprises await you?  
Or will you be taken down  
Even with help? ~" "What's that mean?" Minako asked. "Well, it means that Usagi disappeared. She didn't leave, on free will." Ami replied. Hotaru looked a the paper. "A sandbox?" she asked. "I don't think so, Taru. It must mean somewhere-" Michiru started. "The desert! The Solar Desert!" Minako cried.  
"Solar Desert?" Everyone stared at her. "At the mall there's a store called the Solar Desert." Minako replied. Haruka groaned. "This is not the time for shopping." Rei said. "Ile, seriously. Come on!" Minako protested. Haruka, thinking this was a waste of time, shoke her head.  
"Just come on! I promise! There's something really weird about that story. Even the people that work there are weird!" Minako continued to protest. "Alright!" Climbing into the car, the senshi almost wanted to throw Minako out the car.  
~Usagi~  
  
"And that is all about my friends! So, what about yours?" Usagi asked. "Well, Duo's noisy and loves to break things. Trowa's plain quiet, doesn't say much, at all. Heero's trigger-happy-" "Trigger-happy? O..kay." Usagi. "Yeah, and Wufei's very..-" "Annoying?" Usagi asked.  
"Not really. But, he practically, hates Duo." Quatre replied. "Oh...so, what's it like having 29 siblings?" Usagi asked. "Not really bad. It's ok, just when someone gets either married or a funeral, they cry till, next Tuesday." Usagi laughed. "That's the way us girls are."  
"Really?" Quatre 'asked'. "Ile, duh, Sherlock!" Usagi replied. "What a life I have." "What do you mean?" Quatre asked. 'Oh, dear. The senshi'd kill me for telling. But, he's so kawaii! And, maybe I can trust him. Oh, well.' Usagi thought, before replying.  
"Ever heard the story of the Moon Kingdom?" "Hai, I have. Happened about 1,000 years ago." Quatre replied. "1 million, to be precise." Usagi corrected. "Anyway,-" "The past is real different! That's what happened! These people changed it! Outrageous!" came a fake voice.  
Usagi slapped herself, and let her hand slide down her face. "What was that?" Quatre asked. "It's ME!" came another voice, similar to the 1st one. "I had this thing on my wrist the whole damn time." Usagi slapped herself, again. Quatre stopped her from slapping herself the third time.  
"Who's that?" he asked, trying to stop Usagi. "That is Ka'Lashi." Usagi replied, and when Quatre was not as aware, she slapped herself. "Would you, please, stop slapping yourself?" Quatre asked. "Oh, hai! Do listen to him!" Ka'Lashi said.  
~Senshi~  
  
The senshi walked around, looking for 'Solar Desert'. "Mina-chan? Where is this place?" Hotaru asked. "Right here!" Minako replied, pointing. It really, was a weird store.  
The ceiling was painted like outer space, the planets and stars were also painted. The walls were painted like the desert, if you looked hard enough, it looked like you were in the desert, yourself. And, the ceiling looked like you were out in space.  
"How, can I help you?" asked a pink haired girl. Her light green eyes glittered in mystery. "Oh! Mina-san, my best and fave customer." Minako walked up to the counter. "Miss me?" Sensing that the senshi were holding looks that said, 'Get to the point.', she did.  
"Ok, Makari-san, I need to look around for something." Walking into the backroom, Makari looked over her shoulder. "Come on! You'll love this." Pulling a curtain back, Makari motioned for the senshi to go.  
'Somethings not right about this girl.' Makoto said, between their senshi link. 'How'd she know about Usa-mama?' Hotaru asked. "Transform." Makari said. The senshi, immediately, came to a short stop, and stared at Makari. "How do you know?" Makoto asked.  
Makari smiled, and pulled out a small wand. "MARICI CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Where once, Makari stood, now was a new senshi. She had fingerless, gold gloves and skirt. Her bows and boots were purple. In her hand, she held a short wand. It was a pearlish color with a diamond in the middle, with different color swirls.(Use your imagination for the rest.)  
"Sailor Marici has made an entrance!" she called, giving the senshi a V- sign. In the blink of an eye, the senshi were transported to the middle of the desert. "OH MY GAWD!" Minako cried. Makoto pointed. "Look! It's a tent!" Marici frowned. 'You've shown yourself too soon, Sir.' ~Tent~  
  
Ka'Lashi had deformed from Usagi's watch and was, now, holding a conversation. "So, you were in Tokyo one day, the next you're here?" Ka'Lashi asked Usagi. Usagi nodded. "Must be the work of Rhea-chan." Ka'Lashi whispered.  
"Who?" Quatre asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Ka'Lashi replied. Usagi was about to ask a question, when all of a sudden. "OH MY GAWD!" Usagi shot up at the sound. "That was Minako!" she cried. "Ah, it was. Wasn't it?" Ka'Lashi said, as two cups of tea appeared. She handed Quatre on.  
"Tea?" Usagi sighed, and pointed out the tent. Ka'Lashi looked out. "Oh! That means one thing!" "What?" Quatre and Usagi asked. "Nothing, nothing!" Ka'Lashi covered.  
"Hey, Sis! Hime! Mr. Winner!" came a voice. "ODANGO!" came another voice. "And, that's Rei." Usagi pointed. "KONEKO!" "And that's-" "Haruka." Ka'Lashi finished for Usagi. 9 girls walked into the tent. And smothered Usagi in hugs and tears.  
Quatre, Ka'Lashi and Sailor Marici stepped to the side. "Ah, yes. Reunions a so," Marici motioned her hand, trying to come up with a word. "Emotional?" Quatre asked. "Hai, how'd you know?" "I have too many sisters." And, so a conversation started.  
~Other side of the desert~  
  
Trieze looked at the six papers. Five were the blueprints to each gundam. How he got those nobody knows, except Une. She got them. And the other was the plan to find his base. Which, was completely true. His base was in the middle of the desert, under tons of sand.  
Une walked in. "Gundam Sandrock has been spotted. It's 35" ft and 78' North." She stated. "Very well. We'll attack once I give signal." Trieze replied. Une nodded and walked out. Trieze smirked. (He's so sexy when, he smirks!!^^)  
Finally, he could get rid of at least one gundam. And, where ever the was a gundam, there was its pilot. He called Une. "Hai?" she asked. "Get Zechs." Trieze instructed. "Hm?" "I have a mission for you. Gundam Sandrock is 35" ft and 78' North. Go fetch the pilot and any others." Trieze handed him Sandrocks blueprints.  
Zechs raised an eyebrow (Which you can't see but I can.) but, dropped it and left. Trieze thought for a moment, tapping his fingers on his little desk. "Surely, that twity Marici will be there." He sighed. "But, she can't do anything unless she has her little hime. Who's in Tokyo, Japan."  
Or so he thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew! 4 ½ pages! Yay, me! And, sneaky sexy Trieze was in it! *huggle* I wuv you, Triezey Weiezy! Trieze: -_-; Do I really deserve this? G-Boys: Hell, yeah! Trieze: *sigh* R/R, so she'll let go of me. G-Boys: Nicely!  
Trieze: Grr..Would you please R/R. 


	5. Quatre's Slim Chance and a New Pair of W...

;___; Triezey escaped. But, the handy pilots are after him! Go, Pilots! ^.^ Nyway, I need to clear something. Last chp, Sailor Marici thought the tent was Trieze's, but it was Quatre's. There, now, Dorothy! Curtains!  
Dorothy: *parts curtains* Hehe..*shifty eyes* It pays! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre had just got information, that the G-boys didn't find an OZ base, therefore meaning that they're where being sent to other places. Usagi had finally, got her basic powers. (She now has a crescent on her forehead.) Currently, she had been able to get things, like a CD player, food, games, and a invisible house!  
It looks like a tent from the out side, but when you walk in, it's a house! Cool! They can live in the desert now! The senshi went back, so they can help keep Tokyo youma free. Makari and Ka'Lashi stayed back to watch for enemies like OZ and others.  
Quatre looked around for an escape. 'Why me?' he thought. *zap!* A giant hole shown on the wall, as Quatre moved out of the way. "Hold still!" Usagi fumed. *crunch* "Maybe he doesn't want to be toad." Ka'Lashi inquired, crunching on a bag of chips. "Yeah, if you do you'll have to kiss him to turn him back." Makari added.  
Usagi glared. "Shut up!" she turned to Quatre, "Besides, he promised!" she reminded them, and put on her puppy dog face. Quatre sighed. *zap!* "YOOOW!" Makari and Ka'Lashi stood up and tried to look through the smoke, for Quatre. "OoOoh, Usagi! You done turn ya own boyfriend into a cloud of smoke!" Ka'Lashi cried.  
Usagi blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" "Yeah! Sure, right. Whatever." Makari slyly replied. "Denial is soooo deep!" Ka'Lashi added. "Shut up!" Usagi yelled, blushing a crimson. She stepped forward, but got the felling she shouldn't. *croak* "AH!" Usagi screamed, jumping back.  
Looking down, she saw a frog, not toad. Picking the poor thing up, she called to Makari and Ka'Lashi, "I found Quatre!" Ka'Lashi stared. "Y-You really d-did it." Makari smiled. "Atleast she can turn people into stuff." Usagi shrugged.  
"Hopefully, he won't eat a fly!" Ka'Lashi joked, laughing nervously. Unfortunately, a *harmless* desert fly sped around Usagi's head. Using one hand, Usagi tried to swat it away. "Shoo you icky thingy bug!" she cried. Quatre watched the fly, hungrily.  
Makari noticed the look on his face. "Ille! Don't!" she cried. But, she was to late. Quatre had caught the fly and was now happily crunching away. Usagi made a face. "Hehe..frog instincts, I guess." Ka'Lashi said. "So, how are we gonna turn him back?" "Are you deaf!? Kiss him already!" Ka'Lashi cried.  
Usagi blushed, but hey, Quatre might not want to be a frog. "Eh! Pucker up!" Makari laughed at her sister's antics. Usagi blushed again, but kissed Quatre on the cheek. (I think frogs have cheeks! ^^;) Then, Quatre went POOF! "Oh, Lord! Usagi! Now, you kilt him!" Makari cried. Ka'Lashi just stood there, smirking.  
Then, Quatre go Hi! "What just happened?" he asked, noticing that Makari and Usagi sighed with relief. Ka'Lashi smiled. "UsagiturnedyouintoafrogandthenyouateaflyandthenUsagikissedyouandthenyouwent POOFandthenyoucameback!" Quatre stared. "What did she say?" he asked. "Long story!" Makari lied.  
Usagi looked at Quatre and almost screamed. "QUATRE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" she cried. Makari stared and then sighed, walking off somewhere. Ka'Lashi smirked. "Quatre's a pixie!" she laughed. And yet, indeed, Quatre had wings. Usagi fainted. Falling back she was caught by Quatre.  
Ka'Lashi disappeared. 'I want to see what'll happen!' she thought. Quatre looked around but, Makari was gone and so was Ka'Lashi. Sighing, he picked up Usagi and carried her to her room. Laying her down, Quatre stared at Usagi. He might have a chance. How she got out here, he didn't know. But, he was delighted she appeared.  
It's not everyone that finds a beautiful tsuki-tenshi and instantly becomes her friend. He just happened to be one of those very few people. Leaning down, he kissed her on the cheek but, hesitated to leave. Walking out the door, he remembered the story of Princess Serenity and Prince Ednyimon, and realized that sadly he had the smallest chance for ever waking up next to her.  
His new pair of wings drooped, and it started to rain. Quatre raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. How strange. It barley, never rained out here.  
~Trieze~  
  
Trieze frowned. Someone was holding the pilot up. He would have attacked by now. Calling Zechs, he raised an eyebrow. "Hai?" Zechs asked, walking in. "You realize the pilot would have attacked by now, right? Well, since he hasn't, you shall go and find out." Zechs's mask masked the confusion his cold blue eyes shown. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yow! Gone wit my bad self! ^^; Sorry about that lil' moment right there. Nywayz, I made it heavy on the sad side, I know. But, it's classic! Quatre has doubt. Oh, well. *thinks* I'm bored. *pout* Where's Zechies?  
Zechs: *runs for his life* FREEEEEEEEE!  
G-Boys: *sweatdrop* -_- Err... WAH! Zechies escaped! *sniffle* Get him! And Triezey! Go, G-Kawaiis! Chop Chop!  
G-Boys: *give me a crazy look* Whatever. 


	6. Usagi's been Kidnapped! Oh, No!

Well, someone asked when will Usagi notice what's happening between her and Quatre. Weeeellll, you see…..I'M NOT 'POSSED DA TELL! Hehe…..Me got big voice! Thank you reviewers:  
  
Sharem: Thank you! Glad it's interesting!  
  
S: Well, I repeat, I can't tell ya! It could be this chap. Or the next chap or even the next chap's next chap!   
  
I am gladly taking ideas for the next chapter or if I think I should revise this chap! Opinion boxes are open!   
  
Usagi giggled in her sleep. She was playfully swatting something away in her sleep. All of a sudden, she just woke up. Looking around, she realized it was really quiet. Walking into hall, she looked around, up and down the hallway. Nobody was there.  
  
Getting a eerie feeling, she opened the refrigerator. shatter Usagi walked into the living room and saw a tall man with pin straight blonde hair and a mask, hiding his eyes. When, he noticed her, he quickly aimed a gun at her. "Who are you?" he asked. "U-Usagi Tsukino. But, I should be asking you the same question."   
  
"Do you know Quatre Winner?" he asked, ignoring Usagi's statement. "Hai, I do. What importance is it to you?" Usagi asked. "That's non of your knowledge." He replied. Before Usagi knew what happened, she was knocked out.   
  
Somewhere  
  
"How can you let THIS happen?" Makari asked. "Simple. If Usa-hime is in REAL danger, we'll be there. But, right now, I want to know how Trieze will react, finding that a 'onna' was holding up a gundam pilot." Ka'Lashi replied, looking hard and distracted.   
  
"Oh, well-QUATRE'S A GUNDAM PILOT!?" Makari asked. "Yeah, the pilot of Sandrock, to be precise." "I can't believe this! Quatre is one of the most dangerous people in the world and then, you let Usagi be carried off by another one of the most dangerous people! I can not believe YOU!" Makari cried, trying not to think of what the OZ system would do to her hime.  
  
"Shush!" Ka'Lashi hissed, "I'm…..busy!" "Yeah, sure, right. Whatever." Makari said, transforming into Sailor Marici. She spotted Usagi's senshi watch on the counter and used it to contact who other than……. "Sakura, you won't believe what my nutty sister just did!"   
  
"Kari-san!" came cheery voice. "Ohayo, Chibi Sery." Marici greeted. As Marici told Sakura and Chibi Usa about what Ka'Lashi did, Chibi Usa was completely shocked. "KA'LASHI KAMI YIRUNKO!" Sakura screamed. MJ suddenly disappeared and reappeared. She was now a sailor.   
  
"I don't think that was a good idea, but it also shows how strong King Quatre's love is for Neo-san." She said, "It is dangerous, but I repeat if King Quatre's love is strong, than we have done our job!"  
  
"Thank you!" Ka'Lashi cried.   
  
Quatre  
  
Quatre looked around. Nothing. He was in his gundam and was looking for an OZ base. The weren't always hid this well. He decided it was enough looking for one day and returned to the tent. Looking around, he noticed it was to quiet.   
  
When, he saw Usagi wasn't there, he began to worry. (Awe!) Seeing the living room a mess, he started cleaning it up. Lamps were broken, pictures torn and on the floor, a shining 'white' line caught Quatre's attention. Picking it up, it was a piece of hair. Immediately, realizing who's hair it was, he knew there was a OZ base out here, somewhere.  
  
Tearing out the 'tent', he climbed back into Sandrock and the search for Usagi and the OZ base began. And the one who took his Tsuki……Zechs.  
  
Ka'Lashi and MJ  
  
"So far, so good." MJ said, watching Quatre tear out of the tent. "Something tells me Usa-hime knows it was us." Ka'Lashi said, rubbing her temples. "I see. Well, then again. Sery-san does have the Silver Crystal and if King-" "He's not a king…..yet." Ka'Lashi corrected. "Er…Quatre truly does love Sery-san than Quatre…." The two broke out in a shock.  
  
"Quatre might hold the Gold Crystal. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Ka'Lashi asked. "Well, yeah, basically." MJ shrugged. "OMG!" MJ gave her a crazy look. "So?" "Quat-kun is a GUNDAM PILOT!" MJ blinked……and blinked…..and screamed. "NOO!!!! But, he has a pure heart, r-right?" she stuttered.  
  
"Weeeelllll," Ka'Lashi sang, "if you call having kill thousands and hundreds of people pure, I can go for that!" MJ took a deep breath. "SO, that's where he's leaving off to, and Sery-san wouldn't tell us!" Ka'Lashi snickered. "You mean you NEVER realized how Duo-kun would try and tell a bedtime story and end up telling about gundams?"  
  
MJ shoke her head. "I thought the gundam pilots would be a little older in this time." MJ admitted. Ka'Lashi shoke her head. "You, young grasshopper, know so little, yet think you know it all." MJ threw a pillow at her. "Oh, be quiet!"   
  
So? Like it? This was kinda short. 3 ½ pages to be accurate. I've been around Ami to long.  
  
Ami: You know this one, Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Ile, I don't. 67% divided by 34 cups of sugar? Uh…..23 cookies?   
  
; You're wrong Usagi, again. It's twenty-FOUR! Oh, well. Heero! Say your line!  
  
Heero: Hn…..sees CSC's glare ……R/R. 


	7. Small Lady's Incident

Hi-Hi!!!!!!!!! I'm HYPERRRRRR! E- ME! E- ME! I LIKE EMAIL! AND I LOVE OMARION FROM B2K! AND J-BOOG! ^______^ Heheheh! I'm loud!  
Quatre: *sigh* *parts curtains before I can go on* ~~~***~~~*** ~~~  
  
*groan* 'Where am I? For that fact who am I?' Usagi asked herself, swinging her head side to side. Her head hurt like a thousand devils pounding down and she found she couldn't move her feet or hands. After, she was fully awake, Usagi saw she was tied to a chair, in a metal walled, one door, room.  
Whoever it was that kidnapped her, must not have known Usagi was a Lunarian. With a good sneaking skill! *tick* Usagi stopped and listened closely. *tick* *tick* She stopped moving and the sound stopped. Thinking it was nothing, she started squirming her way out.  
*tick* *tick* *tick* "What is that!?" Usagi frustratingly asked, to no one I particular. "It's a bomb. It detects movement," came a cold voice, "So, you won't run off." It was same guy who kidnapped her. (^O^ ZECHIES!) "We need to ask you a few questions." Usagi raised an eyebrow at 'we', but it dropped after a brunette, obviously a OZ countess, and a black haired girl walked in.  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked. "Une, Nion and Zechs." One of 'em said. Usagi's eyes narrowed. Nion raised an eyebrow. "What?" Usagi mentally rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked, ignoring Nion. Getting to the point, Une started. "Do you know Quatre Rabera Winner?" "Yeah, so what's it to you?"  
"Do you know of the gundam pilots?" Nion asked. Usagi raised an eyebrow, but instead replied. "Ile." She said. "But, you know Quatre Winner." Zechs added. "Your point?" Usagi replied. "He is a pilot, therefore, you must know of the gundam pilots." Usagi smirked. "I still don't see your point!"  
"You little twit. Sooner or later you'll talk." Une inquired. The three left, but before Nion left she left two soldiers with Usagi, "Wouldn't want the poor princess escaping, now would we?" Usagi, shocked anyone knew, instead raised an eyebrow. (She's doing that a lot.-_-; Eh!) "What ever makes you think that?"  
Nion shoke her head. "You must take me for a baka. Twit." Usagi narrowed her eyes. "I'm no twit." ~Ka'Lashi & MJ~  
  
*loud squeak* MJ stared. "What's the matter with you?" she asked Ka'Lashi. "Must you know? The OZ system is about to track down Quat-kun!" "So...how is that good?" Ka'Lashi smiled. "It's not! I'm just really jumpy!" "Why?" "BECAUSE!" MJ raised an eyebrow.(Why is everyone doing that!?) "Because...?" "Well, just because!"  
"There's a reason for everything." MJ replied. *sigh* Ka'Lashi turned to a portal. "Someone's messing with my fun! And I'm not happy jumpy! I'm furious jumpy!" MJ frowned. "This is for fun? For the fun of it?" "Well.somethi-" "You put our Kouhi (Queen) in danger for the FUN of it?" Ka'Lashi shrunk two sizes smaller and shorter.  
"W-W-Well," she squeak, "I have a-a re-reason for I-it." "Spill!" MJ encouraged. "THE DEVIL MADE ME DO IT! WAH! NOW I'M A BAD GUY!" MJ snorted. "The devil, eh? I don't think so." Ka'Lashi frowned. "I never get to have fun!" she whined. "So, nothing's wrong?" MJ asked. "Eh uh." "Well, that was pointless!" They both cried. ~Quatre~  
  
Quatre had taken up *extra* cleaning. And I mean BLINDING CLEAN! That is, since Rashid and the Maganacs wouldn't let him help them, scan the desert for Usagi. The kitchen was so clean, when you walked or touched something in there, it gave a high-pitched *squeak!* And don't get me started on the stairs!  
They were so clean when you walked on the, you had a 10 outta 10 chance of slipping and almost breaking an arm, leg, back or any other breakable body part or bone! And every glass in that whole mansion, which is VERY huge, was so clean and neat that, the Maganacs and Rashid had to wear sunglasses inside,(unless they wanted to go blind!) but Quatre was so busy cleaning like a hypochondriac, it didn't hurt him!  
Need I go on? I don't think so! ~Future~  
  
(I warn you, Small Lady is very sneaky!) Small Lady held the key tightly. What ever was in this room, that was just so secret, she was about to find out! *click* She pushed the door open and her eyes scanned around the 'secret' room.  
'Nothing' much, just a book on a stool, in front of a portal. Wait! PORTAL? Walking up, Small Lady looked in the book. It was in her father's native language and, obviously, the cover was made by her mother's soft and delicate hands.  
"Small Lady!" she heard her mother call. Rushing around she hid by the portal. Stumbling, she fell into the portal. And drifted off into the....Past!  
~Chibi Usa~  
  
Chibi Usa smiled as Sakura scowled her about messing with Pluto's time key. Suddenly, she felt very weak and very tired. Her head her hurt like-*cough*(Can not say!)- and she fell to her knees. "Chibi!" Sakura tried to wake up the chibi hime, and tried even harder when she realized, Chibi Usa had been impersoned by Small Lady.  
"Oh, Kami-Sama!" Sakura cried. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I'm sooo evil! Just like cliffies! HEHEHE! MUHAHAHAHA! Now, I think I might explain something. Chibi Usa is Small Lady's past self, but if Small Lady comes to the past, then she impersons Chibi Usa, who is then impersoning Small Lady. In other words, they switch lives!  
Quatre: *closes curtains* R/R, please. 


	8. Loud kid

*~*~ Chibi Usa smiled as Sakura scowled her about messing with Pluto's time key. Suddenly, she felt very weak and very tired. Her head her hurt like-*cough*(Can not say!)- and she fell to her knees. "Chibi!" Sakura tried to wake up the chibi hime, and tried even harder when she realized, Chibi Usa had been impersoned by Small Lady.  
"Oh, Kami-Sama!" Sakura cried. *~*~  
  
I told ya'll Small Lady was sneaky! Now, that Small Lady has been snatched to the past, will she find out the real past and meeting of her parents, that they never told!? ^^ Hehe..I'm not tel-ling! ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Small Lady opened her eyes. "Che cosa...?" (Italian for What.) Sakura sat by her side, thinking. When, she realized Small Lady was awake, she burst into thousands of questions. "How did this happen?" That was the only one Small Lady heard.  
"Kura-san! I just fell into that portal in that locked room." "How'd you..get through the portal?" Sakura asked. Small Lady thought for a while, before answering. "I know!" she claimed. "It was my crystal! It had to of been. Pu told me that I can only make it to another time or dimension with my crystal!"  
Sakura frowned. 'And if you have your crystal, you'll eventually find your parents.' (It's sooo OBVIOUS who Small Lady's father is! And you know who her mother is.) Small Lady saw Sakura's frown. "What's the matter, Kura- san?" "Nothing, Chibi-hime! But, now we must let MJ, Makari and Ka'Lashi know you're here."  
"Ile!" Small Lady protested, "They can't know. If they do, then I'll be sent back home and never find out about my parents real past!" she finished in one breath. (Skillful kid.) Sakura looked at Small Lady. "That's what this is all about?" Small Lady nodded, meekly.  
"Small Lady! It's dangerous here. And if our enemy finds you, you'll be used as bait!" Sakura said, trying to pursue Small Lady. "Well, I can help! I have my crystal." Small Lady protested, once again. "Small Lady!?" came the voice of "Pu'. ~Usagi~  
  
Usagi shoke her head. She was getting real sleepy, but she needed to wait until those baka guards fell asleep. And that stupid Nion was getting on her last nerve. Plus, Usagi hadn't taken a good hot bath in over two days! Which was really starting to make her squirm.  
All of a sudden, her crescent started to glow, filling the dark room with light. The guards tensed and watched Usagi. "What are you doing, Lunarian?" one guard asked, saying 'Lunarain' with something Usagi identified as disgust. "Call Sir Zechs or Une." The other whispered.  
Usagi felt her heart, as she describes it, chip. 'The Crystal!' suddenly a thought crossed her and her eyes widened, which the guards didn't see. 'It must be Chibi Usa or Small Lady!' Just then Zechs, Une and, yes, Nion busted in, just in time to see Usagi's forehead dim.  
"What are you doing now, twit?" Nion asked. Usagi must not of heard her. Her eyes glazed over a silver-ish color and she blacked out. "What do you think that was about?" Une asked. "I think we better do more research on her." Nion said, eyeing the crescent on Usagi's forehead. "Maybe so.." Zechs said. ~Quatre~  
  
(I forgot if the Maganacs call Quatre either Quatre-chan or- oh nevermind!)  
"Quatre-chan! It's so bright in here! Maybe you should stop." Abdul suggested, adjusting his sunglasses. Quatre listened, but kept scrubing, thinking the stain was Zechs. (*shrug*) Rashid walked up, pushing his sunglasses up. "Quatre. Quatre. Quatre!" he called, when Quatre kept on.  
"He's been like that all.these two-three days!" Abdul said. "Maybe Miss Usagi means 'a lot' to Quatre-chan." Ahmed inquired, stepping into the conversation. "Ya think!" Auda said, "Obviously, Miss Usagi means a WHOLE lot to Quatre-chan." He finished, with a smirk. "Maybe, we should let Quatre-chan out on an adventure, looking for Miss Usagi."  
Rashid and the other two stared at Auda like he lost his mind. "What!?" "A close friend of mine, will keep an eye on him, when we can't. He'll be perfectly safe!" Auda replied, calmly. "Ile." Rashid said. "Why doesn't anyone take me seriously? I promise he'll be safe!" Ahmed thought for a moment. "Well, who is it?"  
"My friend, Ka'Lashi Yirunko-" "Um.did any of you realize, Quatre- chan has..wings?" Abdul interrupted. They turned and looked at Quatre and indeed saw a pair of drooping wings. "Quatre! What happened to you?" Rashid asked. "Oh, um..Usagi did it." Abdul raised an eyebrow. "She said I looked kinda cute, with wings."  
And indeed she did! ~Flashback~  
  
"Quatre's a pixie!" Ka'Lashi laughed. Usagi smiled. "You look kinda cute with wings." She whispered, before fainting. ~End or Flashback~  
  
"Eh-hmm." Ahmed 'hmm'ed. "I think Miss Usagi has a crush on you." Auda said. A 'small' blush crossed over the bridge of Quatre's nose. "...." "And, I think you have a crush on her!" Auda added, making Quatre blush more. "Am I right?" Auda asked, turning to Rashid and the other two.  
Abdul held up his hands. "I'm not in this." Rashid shoke his head, in a 'Some never learn' way. Ahmed's eyes lite up. "Maybe, you're right." He said. 'I wish.' Quatre thought. ~Small Lady~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pluto asked. She seemed to frown. Small Lady thought for a while. "Are you not happy to see me?" she asked, using the traditional puppy dog eyes, that she inherited from her mother. Pluto let out a nervous laugh. "Ile, ile. Just wondering." She looked at Sakura, who shrugged.  
"But, how'd you get here, to the past?" Small Lady smiled. "My secret!" "But, you told Sakura." Small Lady once again put on her mother's puppy face. "You're not happy to see me!" *Wah!* Pluto shoke her hands in front of her. "Ile, Ile! I am happy to see you!"  
Small Lady smiled. "Yay!" And with that she walked off, into the thick mist. "Where'd she go!?" Sakura panicked. "If she finds her mother AND father, it could mean big trouble for her." Pluto said. "Would you just shut up that time talk! Quatre's there!"  
Pluto paled. "Oh, snap." She whispered. ~Small Lady~  
  
Small Lady wondered down the halls of the giant mansion. "Whoa...it's almost as big as my home." Her voice bounced off the walls, echoing. Almost was the truth. All these rooms and doors and halls reminded her of home. Although, it didn't have all those glassy and priceless family passdowns!  
Then, she saw a blond guy, scrubbing like a hypochondriac. His blue- green eyes showed worry and slight anger. 'He looks like my daddy!' Small Lady thought. She watched him walk into a room and sit down. All of sudden his eyes lit up, brightly.  
Small Lady suddenly realized that if she was here, Chibi Usa was.. 'Pu hasn't noticed yet! Arigato, Kami-sama!' Looking down on herself, Chibi Usa must have been wearing a pair of blue jean shorts with a matching sleeveless blue jean shirt. Her blond hair hung loose in a ponytail to her mid back. 'She has a good fashion sense, alright!'  
Seeing the blond was 'asleep' she tippy-toed to get a better look. 'He does look like my daddy! I could say he IS my daddy, but my daddy's back at home.' Then, a thought passed through her mind. 'Oh, yea!' Taking her crescent moon necklace, she held it up above the blonde's forehead, but he shifted.  
Small Lady stopped, when she heard voices and footsteps. Running for the hall, she slipped and skidded. *Thud* "Yooow!" she couldn't help but cry, when she skidded into the wall. 'I wish I had Luna P, right now!' Small Lady thought, on the verge of tears.  
The blond and four others towered above her. One raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't she look like somebody we know?" "Yea, she looks like Miss Usagi." Small Lady's eyes widened. "You know Usagi?" she meekly asked. She mentally scowled herself, for calling her mother by her first name. 'Baka manners!'  
"Hai, we do." The blond replied. 'Well, might as well go for it!' Small Lady thought. "Are you Quatre Winner? The 30th Winner?" she asked, pointing at him. 'If so than I'm the 31st!' He nodded. 'Oh, holy he- oops!' Small Lady mentally covered. "And your Rashid, Abdul, Ahmed, and Auda?" The others nodded.  
"Well, then, nice to meet you! I'm Usagi Tsukino-" 'I gotta stop doing that!!' she scowled herself. She noticed Quatre's eyes widen. "Usagi Tsukino 2nd." She finished/covered. "So, you're related to Miss Usagi Serenity Tsukino?" Ahmed asked.  
'Well, ile duh!' "Yepo!" (I meant for there to be a 'o' at the end.) "You're the second making you her daughter, right?" Rashid asked. "Well...- " "Well's a deep subject." Auda interrupted. "I know that." Small Lady claimed, "Like I was saying, I'm not really alive." Seeing their faces, she explained. "I'm from the future, therefore I'm not really alive."  
"Yet." She added. Quatre nodded. "I see. You also have the same crescent on your forehead." Small Lady made an attempt to look at her forehead. "Uh...yeah, that too. So, why is it so..picky, picky clean in here?" The Maganacs and Rashid looked at Quatre, who blushed. "Er...-" "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Small Lady interrupted, smiling, "I bet I already know."  
"Actually, we're looking for you mother." Abdul pointed out. Small Lady held up a finger. "Maybe, I can help!" "Later." Rashid said. After, Small Lady got her own room, she sat on her bed. 'I have an idea.' Closing her eyes, her crescent glowed. *~Momma! Where are you?*~ She called out. ~Usagi~  
  
Usagi's head shot up. "Chibi Usa?" she whispered. *~Momma, where are you?*~ *~Chibi Usa?*~ *~Small Lady. Quatre-san's worried about you. Where are you?*~ Usagi lit up a little. *~I'm only about 35" ft and 78' North from there!*~ ~Small Lady~  
  
*~Great! I'll go tell Quatre-san and the others.*~ Small Lady cut the link and ran down the hall. "Yooow! I gotta stop doing that!!" she cried, once again skidding into the wall. "I agree." Ahmed said, helping her up. "I know where my momma is!!" Small Lady said. "In that case." Ahmed led her off to somewhere.  
~Later~  
  
Small Lady yawned. "Do you usually get lost?" she asked. "Sometimes." Ahmed replied. Small Lady pointed. "Is that it?" she asked. "Hey, you're better at this than I am." Ahmed said, walking in with Small lady behind him. Rashid asked what she was doing here. "I know where my momma is!!" Small Lady replied.  
"Where?" Quatre asked. "She's about 35" ft and 78' North!!" Small Lady said. "Loud kid." Auda muttered. "And I'm proud of it too!" Small Lady said, hearing Auda's remark. "I found an OZ base! Way to go, kid." Abdul claimed. "My name's not kid! It's Usagi Serenity Tsukino 2nd!!" "I repeat, Loud kid." Auda muttered.  
"Let's go!" Quatre rushed. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
YAY!! *huggle* Quatre'll stop cleaning so much! Hallelujah, Kami-sama!  
Auda: You can say that again.  
I think I will. Hallelujah, Kami-sama!! Anywayz, Evetybody, top of your lungs!  
Duo: *overvoluming the others* R/R!!!!!!!!!!  
Others: Yesh, Duo/Maxwell! *rubbing their ears*  
I know you heard Duo, so R/R. *.^ *wink* 


	9. Quatre and Usagi's Date Arrangements

Phew! I must say, I got 14 reviews so far, right? Well-  
Asia: Well is a DEEP subject.  
I know that, Brat-baka. Back to what I was saying, well I've decided that, in the next few chps-  
Asia: Which might be two or three chps.  
Like she said, so if I get AT LEAST 5 reviews, I'll write a sequel. But, until then, and after I end this fic, I'm gonna be writing another fic.  
Asia: And so we leave you to Chp 9. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Small Lady frowned. "Why can't I go!?" she whined. Inwardly, she was smiling. 'I love my mommy. She's past down so many wonderful and clever traits.'(I hope you get it.) Quatre cringed. 'Does she HAVE to look so much like Usagi?' he thought. And those puppy dog eyes! Where had he see those before? Oh, yea. Usagi.  
Auda mumbled something under his breath. "Because, if you're really related to Miss Usagi, she'll kill us." Small Lady smiled. "Well, now. I see your point." She said, and she ran and jumped into Sandrock's cockpit. "Then, can I drive??" she innocently asked. "Fine, you can go," Quatre replied, "But, you can't drive. I am." He finished, picking Small Lady up and putting her out of the seat.  
Small Lady settled for just sitting. But, as you all should know, if Usagi can't sit still, it must run through Small Lady's veins, too. Auda appeared on a screen. "Quat-," his eyes grew, "YOU LET THE EVIL BRAT COME?!" Small Lady smiled, innocently. Pointing at her self, she tilted her head to the side. "Who? Little sweet ol' me....?"  
  
"One, you're not little. And two, you're not sweet." Auda replied, obviously annoyed. "ANYway,-" "ARE WE THERE YET?" Small Lady asked. Auda glared, and cleared his throat, "WE'RE HEEEEERE!" he sang. Small Lady raised an eyebrow. "Gee, thanks for informing us." Then, she caught sight of the OZ base. "That's IT? Just a small little building? Feh!"(CSC: Where have I heard that? Asia: Inu-kun!) Quatre shoke his head and climbed out of Sandrock.  
But, before any of the three maganacs or Rashid could do anything, Small Lady had rushed down the metal halls, Quatre following, not too far behind. "I wonder if she really is Miss Usagi's daughter." Abdul said. "She acts like her." Ahmed pointed out. "Hey, what's this?" Auda asked, picking up a flashing locket.  
"It's Miss Usagi's." Rashid said. The flashing dimmed. It LITERALLY jumped from Auda's grasp and bounced down the hall. "Follow it?" Ahmed asked. "I guess so." Abdul replied. And they followed the flashing star- shaped locket down the dark metal halls of an OZ base.  
~Sakura & Pluto~  
  
"AHH! Sery-chan's gonna kill us!!" Sakura cried. Literally. "Hime will not kill us." Pluto said, trying to convince herself more than Sakura. "Wait, you don't think..." Sakura trailed off and Pluto finished. "....That she might have found Quatre!" Sakura plopped down on the invisible floor of the Gates of Time.  
"Why us??" she asked. Pluto stood still, kinda like a soldier in the army. "I have a plan." She said after 10 minutes of killing silence. ~Usagi~  
  
Usagi's head swung from side to side. She was very sleepy. The guards had given up trying to stay awake. Usagi watched the knocked out guards, checking for any awake movement. She quietly slipped out of the chair and creped to the door, but stepped on one guard's hand.  
Usagi quickly, snatched both rifles, before they became fully awake. She stared. 'Do I really need a rifle?' "Hey!" one of the guards yelled. Usagi was about to duck, but no need. For who else to come and save her than, Quatre! (Both: ^.- *wink* Hehe!)Watching the two gaurds fall to the floor, Usagi was hugged.  
Turned out to be....Small Lady! She clung to her future mother's leg. "Hey, Small Lady." Usagi greeted. 'I wish I could be in this picture.' Quatre thought, smiling. Auda face faulted. "You really are related to her! What's the world coming to?" Small Lady perked up. "That's an easy question! They're coming to a war against Chaos!!" Realizing what she just blurted out, Small Lady quickly covered.  
"Uh...I mean...cat stuck in a tree?" "Oh of course it is!" came a sarcastic and mocking voice. "I know, I know." Small Lady said. Sakura and Pluto stood on Small Lady's shoulders, in chibi form. "Whatever you say, your chibi-highness." Sakura replied. Pluto smiled. *~Now, to get Quatre in this picture perfect moment!*~ Sakura reminded.  
Pluto shoke her head. "I wonder..." She whispered. "GROUP PICTURE!!" Sakura called. "I should of known. You two got here before us." Came MJ's laughing voice. "Well, it was your fault!" Ka'Lashi cried.  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!!"  
  
"Was too!!"  
  
Small Lady sweatdropped. "Break it up." Abdul interrupted. "Hmph!" MJ turned her back to Ka'Lashi, who blew a raspberry. "Nah!" Sakura coughed. "G-R-O-U-P-P-I-C-T-U-R-E!" she called, "Anybody know what that spells?" she asked. "Uh..group picture, ile DUH." Ka'Lashi replied. "Whatever."  
To shut the two quarrelling siblings(Yes, they are sisters.) up, everyone got somewhere for a picture. "Much better!" Sakura said. Makari appeared and snatched the camera. "Move it!" she said. Setting the camera, she slipped into the picture. *click* *flash* ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Okie dokies!! Should I end it there? Nah!!  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
~Later~ (This is just playing. Funny really.)  
  
"I'll annoy you until you do!!" Auda claimed. Quatre took a step back, holding up his hands in defeat. "Alright. Alright. I will." Small Lady pointed her finger. "We'll make sure of that!" she claimed. She pulled out a flashlight and a chair.  
Auda pushed Quatre to the chair. Small Lady pointed the flashlight, while Auda talked. "What is your mission?" he asked. "This is a mission?" Quatre asked. "Stop stalling!" Small Lady said. "Er...uh.." Quatre thought, actually stalling.  
"Oiy!! What is your mission, Ru-Ki?!" Small Lady asked, again. "Uh..ask..Usagi..out?" Auda shoke his head. "To where?" "Uh..Mangetsu?"(Full Moon) "You're ready! Now, get moving, Ru-Ki!"(Ru-ki means rookie.) Quatre slipped out the room. "That was fun." Small Lady claimed. ~Quatre~  
  
"Did they have to get the flashlight?" he asked. "Who?" came Usagi's angelic voice. (As Quatre describes it.) "Just Chibi and Auda." "What for?" Usagi asked. 'Okay, subject needs to change.' "Uh..Usagi?" "Hm?" Usagi subconsciously 'hm'ed. "Would you like to go to Mangetsu with me?" Quatre asked.  
Usagi eyed Quatre. "Are you asking me out?" she interrogated, poking Quatre. ".....Yea." Quatre replied, now starting to sweat. Usagi smiled. "I'd love to!" she said, hugging Quatre. Quatre 'silently 'phew'ed. Usagi kissed Quatre on the cheek and skipped off, humming, leaving Quatre the Tomato. ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Girls(except me): AWE!!!!!  
Boys: *give me a look*  
Me: What? I didn't do anything!  
Duo: *shifty eyes* You made the girl like Quatre! That's what you did!  
Me: So?  
Other G-boys: That's not my problem.  
Me: You've been outnumbered, Duo. You know what to do. *points to microphone*  
Duo: *mumbles 'No fair'* *speaks in mic.* R/R, peeps. 


	10. EPILOUGE!

This is the epilogue to Desert Hearts. If you're wondering, yes. I did rush the last 2 chps. *sigh* I happen to be very impatient. I get it from my daddy. Anyway, this is gonna be short and somewhat to the point. Enjoy! ^.^ ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
~Future~  
  
A little girl with strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes ran down the hall. Another girl who looked to be the first girls twin was on her tail, running from someone too. "I'm gonna kill you two!!" came a angry voice. A girl with blond hair and blue-green eyes ran after the twins. "Akari! Akarui!"  
The twins' laughter echoed, making it's way to their parents ears. "What's going?" their mother asked. "Mommy! Small Lady said she'd kill us!" the first girl claimed. "Akari, your Nee-san wouldn't do that." "Hai, she said so!" the other little girl chimed. She was picked up by her father. "Ile, she wouldn't."  
Small Lady put on a fake smile. "Why of course I wouldn't kill you two. Not even after you purposely, used my hair brush to comb your Barbie dolls' hair and cut up my FAVORITE dress to make them some cloths." She said, with each word she came a step closer. "Is this true, Akarui? Akari?" their father asked.  
"Well.." the twins said in unison. "Wells a deep subject, as your father would say." Their mother said, looking at her husband. The twins nodded. "Chibi, they're just 5 years old, they don't better." Their mother said. "Oh, fine." Small Lady started to turn around, but turned beck. "Don't you forget I know where you SLEEP!!"  
The twins ran to the kitchen, not listening to their nee-san. *giggle* "I do believe, we've raised one shopping attic and will raise two trouble- makers." The mother said. "Hai, that is mostly what I have to believe." "I wonder how if they'd put us in funeral homes." The mother joked.  
"Yea, well, if they do we've still got each other." The father added. "I love you, Quatre." "I love you, too Usagi." ~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
YAY!! *throws confetti everywhere* My very first completed fic!  
Relena: *clinging to Heero's arm*  
Tiphi: *clinging to Trowa's arm*  
Hey! How'd you two get here?  
Relena: It's easy!! Just use this. *hands me some contraption*  
Hey! This is a Heero locator. *snatches Tiphi's* And this is a Trowa locator. You two are something else. At least say all the endings.  
Relena & Tiphi: CHIBI S OWNS NOTHING. SHE DOES OWN THIS STORY THOUGH! AND SHE WISES SHE OWNED GUNDAM WING AND SAILOR MOON! *still clinging to Trowa and Heero*  
Trowa and Heero: *losing arm circulation* ........ 


End file.
